


Payback is Fantastic

by myria_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, and kisses, stolen glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima try to be spontaneous, courtesy of stolen glasses and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> Prompt: Showing Love and Complimenting Each Other

There was an unspoken warning before his vision blurs and his lenses were snatched from their ideal perch on the bridge of his nose, the world dissolving into fits and blurs of colors and figures. Tsukishima blinked momentarily, let confusion filled his features, as an uncanny crease set on his forehead in irritation. Lowering the headphones from his ears, he glared at the culprit.

“Tsukki, your eyesight’s pretty bad,” was Yamaguchi’s reply, eyebrows furrowed on the stolen glasses resting on his freckled cheeks, lips deep in a frown. 

Tsukishima openly scoffed, unsure whether to be complimented or be offended by the remark. He should be demanding his glasses back and sing his irritation on the lack of respect for his private space, lash out a string of garbage or two, mock the existence out of the person.

What he did was to close their distance, and peck an unexpected kiss on unsuspecting lips—chaste, the butterfly kisses-type, fluttering, evanescent, and light, with the right amount of pressure to paint away all doubts of its occurrence, just enough to put his partner’s breathing on hold and send the mind on haywire—amused, took and slid the glasses away, back to his face.

“Your lips are soft,” Tsukishima said, slid and brushed pass a blushing Yamaguchi, licking the smirk off his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your time! Bless you!


End file.
